


A Mirror

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copyright of Alex deMorra</p></blockquote>





	A Mirror

This one makes my face look yellow. A dingy jaundiced thing with more wrinkles that I have. 

Surely, this cannot be a true reflection of my face. 

I imagine myself in a pinker tone. Dare, I say…dewy? How often my looks and how I imagine my looks don’t syncopate. 

Then again, I don’t really know, do I? Same with voices. I hear - well, I heard - somewhere, I don’t know where - that the voice you hear yourself speaking with isn’t what you actually sound like. Crazy, right? Apparently, that is why we all hate the sound of our own voice. You know, like when you hear a voice mail that you left someone or some other inadvertent recording somewhere. 

I bet that if you hadn’t recognized that it was you sounding like not you, you’d probably even like the voice and think it was attached to someone worth knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of Alex deMorra


End file.
